Thin Line Between Love and Despair
by HP.Surfer16
Summary: Cody and London's relationship is going strong. Not as much can be said about Zack and Maddie's. Why are they continually arguing? What does this have to do with a certain ex? Sequel to Party's Over, so if you haven't read, you'll be lost!
1. Fights, Secrets, and Worries

**(A/N) Yeah, this is the start of the sequel.**

"Fine!" Zack yelled outside his girlfriend, Maddie's apartment. He huffed in a big breath of air and stormed off down the hall to London's apartment. She had moved out of the Tipton a year ago and moved down the hall from Maddie. Maddie moved into the apartment right after her graduation and it didn't take long for London to follow.

Maddie now works as an environmentalist, which was no surprise. London still worked for the designing company she started at four years ago, and was quickly climbing the latter to the most successful young designer. Zack and Cody were now in their third year of college. Cody majoring in politics and Zack was majoring in organic chemistry. And he was becoming premed.

He made his way to her door and knocked feverishly. "London open the damn door!" he yelled a little too harshly. She quickly rushed to the door and bolted it open, knowing immediately what was wrong. "What happened this time?" she asked before letting him come in.

"I have no idea! She is crazy!" Zack announced to the empty room. London smiled as she ushered Zack to the couch to sit. "Tell me what happened." she said gently but firm at the same time. "I came to her door and she told me to go away. I asked what was wrong and she said I should know, which I don't! I never do! Women!" he replied. He threw his hands up as if in defeat and leaned his head back.

"Zack, don't you have a class right now?" London asked, eyeing the clock. Zack looked at his watch and his eyes widened with fear. "Shit! Professor Willming is going to kill me!" he said before bolting out of the apartment. London couldn't help but stifle a small laugh as she saw the grown boy bolt out of the apartment.

Maddie and Zack has been fighting a lot lately, she thought. She didn't know what was going on, and she didn't push it and neither did Cody. They just hoped that whatever was happening would end soon. For all of their sakes.

Zack ran all the way to class, luckily Maddie and London's apartments weren't but a half mile from campus. He was still completely out of breath when he arrived, but he was more concerned that he was thirty minutes late. He wondered how he could have been so careless with his time, but realized he had tried to get into Maddie's apartment for an hour at least.

He simply wanted to grab some lunch with her before his next class. Guess that didn't happen. Now he was out of breath, late, and hungry. Not a good day. Not to mention she was mad at him over something he didn't have a clue about. In fact, he didn't know what any of their arguments were about lately. He was just clueless.

"You're late Mr. Martin." Professor Willming announced when Zack tried to sneak into his calculus class. "Sorry Professor." Zack apologized and sat at his desk. The entire class went by in a very uneventful fashion and it was finally time to go, and it was Zack's final class for the day. Which was great because he was really hungry.

"Mr. Martin, may I speak to you please?" Professor Williming asked. Zack walked over to the heavy set man. He was in his late 50's and was graying like mad. His beard was short along with his hair, he resembled that of a Colonel Sanders, except heavier. "Yes?" Zack asked worriedly.

"Zack, you are a bright student. Brightest I've seen in ages. You are doing remarkable in all of your classes and are becoming premed, is that right?" he asked and when Zack nodded he continued. "When you are late like this it makes me disappointed because I know you can do better." he finished and Zack sighed. "I understand, sir. It wont happen again." he replied before heading out the door.

He headed back to the dorm, where he and Cody lived, to work on some papers and get some food from his mini fridge. He just hoped there was enough to make a sandwich. Cody was already in there drilling over some paper he had been fretting over since his teacher assigned it. "Hey!" Cody greeted as he looked up from his laptop. "Please tell me there's some food in there!" Zack said as he crossed the room and looked in the fridge. "Eureka!" he said as he pulled out some turkey, Swiss cheese, and mayonnaise. He got the bread out of the small bread box he kept on top of the small fridge and made himself a sandwich.

"Maddie problems today, huh?" Cody asked as Zack finished his sandwich. He nodded. "Jeez, what is going on with you guys?" he asked a little concerned. "I don't know…could you ask her?" Zack said a little too excitedly. Cody shook his head; he didn't want to get into the middle. And as long as Zack was the only one she was snapping at, he would be silent.

"Pleeeaasse!" Zack said as he got on his knees at the side of Cody's bed. "I just want my girlfriend back!" he said in a pout-like manner. "Fine…" Cody said, lifting himself off of the bed and reaching for his cell phone.

"Hey, Maddie…it's Cody. I was wondering if you've seen my brother today." he lied. Amazingly he had gotten better. Zack was so proud. "You haven't?…damn!" he dramatized. _Wow, he is getting good! _Zack thought with excitement. "What do you mean you wouldn't let him in?" Cody asked. Zack frowned as he relived that moment in his head. "Oh…that's terrible, Maddie. No I wont tell him. I promise. Okay, if I see him I will be the first to call you. Alright Maddie, I'll talk to you later." Cody said in a saddened tone before hanging up.

"Well?" Zack asked a little impatiently. Cody frowned. "I cant tell you. I just promised her I wouldn't, and now I feel bad for lying to her. Now she's worried about you, too. Ugh! I knew I shouldn't have let you talked me into that." Cody replied slouching his head, looking to his knees. "What in the hell is going on?" Zack asked. Cody shook his head and sent Maddie a text message telling her Zack had just came home. "You're just going to have to ask her that, Zack." he said before turning his attention back to his laptop.

Cody didn't want to tell Zack what happened. He wanted him to hear it from Maddie, but he doubted that she would tell him anytime soon. That was just terrible; he couldn't believe that could have happened.

**(A/N) Yeah there it was, hope you liked it! Review!**


	2. Cody Reveals

**Okay guys, some stuff is revealed in this chapter, though still not all of it. Because she didnt even tell Cody the entire story. Well I hope you guys like it, and thanks for the reviews.**

"Maddie! Open the door!" Zack yelled for the fifteenth time. He was getting angry. His brother wasn't telling him anything and he couldn't sleep. So he decided to go to her apartment. He banged on her door, not getting her attention, but plenty of the neighbors'. He already had to tell a guy off who wouldn't shut up about shutting up.

She finally opened the door with a look of pure chagrin on her face. "It's two in the morning! Why are you knocking at my door this late?" she asked as she pulled him inside by the collar. "Well I wouldn't be if you would return my phone calls or open the damn door when I come by for lunch!" he yelled before throwing himself on her couch. He would refuse to leave until she told him what she told Cody, but he couldn't word it like that and get his brother into trouble.

"Look, Zack, you should know by now to leave me alone!" she replied in a scream, trying to grab him by the collar to get him up. "How the hell should I know if you wont tell me anything! What is going on, Maddie?" he asked in a yell just as loud as her scream. He wouldn't let her pull him up so he sat with his entire weight until she gave up.

"I don't want to tell you yet." she replied more gently and started to form tears around her eyes. "If it was something I did then I'm sorry." he said getting up to hug her gently. She pushed him away, but he didn't give up, he hugged her again. "It isn't what you did. It….it's…Owen." she replied, accepting his embrace.

"What do you mean it's Owen?"

"He wont stop calling me. He keeps threatening me."

"I thought those were collect calls from police stations?" he didn't ask what the threats were, though he probably should have. Because he would soon be kicking himself for that.

"Not his. He probably made some kind of deal with one of the officers. I don't know how because he's broke, but I don't know…"

"I cant believe he still has the nerve!" Zack yelled anger brewing within him. "Why did you say that I should have known?" he asked a little more gently to his sobbing girlfriend.

"I wanted you to leave me alone. I thought if you thought hard enough you'd find something that you did and apologize for it. Then I wouldn't have had to tell you." she said breaking the embrace and sitting on the couch, Zack soon following her. "Why would you want me to leave you alone?" he asked curiously. "Because I didn't want you to know…because I know you'd probably do something stupid. Like go to the prison and start something." she replied and Zack stifled a small laugh.

"Nah! As long as he's in there he's safe from me." he replied a little too seriously than he intended. She laughed and put her head on his shoulder. "I love you." she said looking straight at him. He was glad she said that, but something about it seemed so final. "I love you, too." he replied before craning his neck to kiss her.

The kiss was long. After all they hadn't kissed in a while due to their arguments. He deepened the kiss and was soon brushing his tongue gently over her bottom lip, begging for entrance. It was granted and now their tongues were dueling, instead of them.

That's as far as it went. That's as far as it ever went. And Zack was fine with it. He had waited five years before she gave him a chance and he was lucky for the kisses. He truly did love her. Cody and London hadn't went that far either, Cody told him as much. They had only kissed, too. Which was also fine with Cody because he loved her as Zack loved Maddie.

Zack felt good to know the truth, but wanted to kill Owen for his threats. But what he didn't know is that she didn't tell all of it. Not even close. He didn't know that all of the arguments were a part of Owens plan, which Maddie was going to follow. He didn't know how serious it was getting. He didn't know that Owen was actually out of jail.

Later that morning, Zack awoke on the couch. Maddie must have disappeared into her room and gone to sleep, leaving him the couch. He walked into her room and jumped on her. "Maddie." he called in a sing song type voice. "Zack…I'm sleepy go away…" she replied in more of a moan. He laughed and starting placing kisses on her neck.

Now, she was awake and facing him, which he found the opportunity to kiss her lips gently, then more passionately. He was now on top of her kissing her like mad, but he knew he would have to stop soon. Before he knew what he was doing he put his hand on her waist, moving it up her shirt. "Zack!" Maddie yelled and shot away from him. "Sorry, I….uh-….I don't know what came over me. I'm not ready for that either, so I don't know why I-" he cut short, he didn't really know how to explain himself.

Truth was he wasn't ready. Sure he was twenty and he's been with Maddie for four years but he still wasn't ready. He didn't know if he would be until marriage, and he knew Maddie wouldn't. He really didn't know why but he always found himself wondering if she was waiting for marriage or if she was waiting for someone else. But when those thoughts came he immediately shook them off.

"Maddie, I really am sorry, and you know I would never pressure you into anything." he said genially. She did know that, he just surprised her there. "I know." was all she said before scrambling off to the bathroom to take a shower. He huffed a big breath of air and leapt off of the bed. He ran into the kitchen to make some breakfast since he was getting pretty hungry.

He didn't cook much until he turned about eighteen. But ever since then he cooked as often as he could; he guessed Cody was rubbing off on him. He new Maddie's favorite by heart and decided to see if she kept enough supplies for him to make it. _YES!_ she had enough stuff to make blueberry pancakes. She even had whipped crème and syrup. He knew she liked extra whipped crème so he was pleased to see that. He got to work and within minutes he had some blueberry pancakes ready that he whipped up from scratch and some beacon(his favorite).

When she got out of the shower, the aroma of pancakes filled the room. She smiled to herself, knowing that he had made her favorite. She walked into the kitchen after getting dressed and saw him finishing up the beacon. "Smells good." she said coming up to his side. "Good. Lets just hope it doesn't kill you." he said with a laugh, before giving her a small peck on the lips.

Meanwhile, down the hall, Cody decided to come over to see London. "Hey." he greeted before kissing her lightly on the lips. "I guess they made up." London said after Cody came in. "What makes you say that?" he asked curiously. She smiled. "Because I saw him come down the hall at about 1:30 this morning and after I heard yelling I didn't hear anything and he hasn't came back, so they must have made up." she replied. "Or she killed him!" she added through an explosion of laughter. "I'm worried about her though." Cody said, remembering his conversation with her.

"Why's that?" London asked, finally stopping her laughter.

"Because she told me something that kind of startled me last night."

"What's that?"

"Owen called her and turns out he isn't in jail anymore. I don't know how the son of a bitch got out but I know he is. Turns out he's been threatening her. He sent some photos to her, turns out he has someone following Zack and Liam. He told her that if she wanted to keep her brother alive she would find a way to break it off with Zack. That's why they've been fighting so much. I don't have a clue as to what to do. I cant exactly call the police, because I don't know how he got out in the first place and it might endanger someone. I don't know who he has following Zack and Liam, but I do know that he means to kill Zack this time and use Liam as a ploy in his sick game." Cody explained to a wide eyed London.

"Why exactly is he doing this? I mean it's not like Maddie is going to go back with him."

"I know. But it's about pride. If he cant have her no one can, and especially not Zack."

"And she's trying to break it off with Zack with all of the arguments?" London asked.

"That's what she told me last night."

"Cody, we cant let her do that. She told me last week after one of their fights that Zack was the best thing to ever happen to her. I don't see why she would give up so easily."

"London, what choice does she have?" he asked seriously.

"And what will she have if she breaks it off with Zack?" London asked in an even more serious tone. Cody knew she was right, he had to do something to help his brother. He had to do something. Anything. When he was about to reply to London and say she was right, he felt a feeling that he hadn't felt in four years. Except this time, he wasn't asleep. His head throbbed and his eyes fluttered closed and he felt himself in Zack's body once again.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Zack asked someone who was behind him, but he didn't even turn around. "That was good, Zack. How did you know I was behind you?" the voice asked, Cody immediately recognized as Owens. "Look, I don't know how you got out, but you better stop calling Maddie." he warned as he turned to him.

"She told you, huh?" he asked angrily.

"Yeah she said you were calling her."

"Oh, so she didn't tell you anymore, I'm not surprised. I figured she would try to protect you from this, after all she did use to baby sit you."

"Shut up, Owen! At least I have her!"

"Yeah, well what you don't know, Zack, is that she was about to break up with you."

"What did you do?"

"I simply told her if she wanted you and her brother alive she would break it off with you."

"Why the hell is this so important to you?" he asked angrily.

"I don't know, to tell you the truth. But I do know that seeing you with her makes me sick!"

"Well, I suggest you turn around and not look because I'm not going anywhere!"

"That's where you're wrong!" Owen yelled before pulling a talkie out of his pocket and saying, "Shoot him." and just then Zack felt a sharp pain rupture his side. Cody was freaking out as he saw Zack no longer in first person view but he saw him as if he was standing next to him, and second by second he was moving away from him. "Zack!" he yelled suddenly awakening. He was pouring with sweat, and London was hovering over him.

He shot up quickly and headed for the parking lot as quickly as he could. But when he got there he saw no one. Zack wasn't there. No one was. _Was it just a dream?_ he asked himself. He was scared. That much was apparent. He ran back in to the building and to Maddie's room.

He busted through the door quickly, seeing Maddie and Zack making out on the couch. "Dude, ever hear of knocking!" Zack yelled as he and Maddie broke apart. "Oh my God! You remember me telling you about my twin telepathy?" Cody yelled frantically and pacing to the same effect.

"Yeah…why? Don't tell me you saw me die or something?" Zack asked, and when Cody stopped pacing to look at him, he knew he hit it head on. "Bro, that's exactly what I'm telling you." Cody said a little more calmly, before scooping into the entire story. He told him everything. Everything.

"What the hell, Maddie? You were trying to break up with me?" Zack asked suddenly, not really caring about the other part right now. "Cody!" Maddie yelled furiously. "Sorry, Maddie. He needs to know if it's going to cause him to get shot in the side!" he replied. She looked even madder. "I cant believe you told him something I told you not to because of a dream!" she yelled before storming into her bedroom and slamming the door behind her.

"I cant believe he is doing all of this stuff. It's pretty ridiculous!" Zack said to his brother after watching Maddie leave. "I know." Cody replied. Zack wondered why he would do all of this if he didn't even love Maddie. The guy was seriously twisted. What the hell would make someone try to kill someone over pride, unless you belonged in a padded room. "Well I should probably see if she's okay. Go get Liam." Zack said before heading to her room.

It didn't have a lock, which he was grateful for, so he opened the door slowly. "Maddie." he said gently before walking over to the bed and sitting down beside her sobbing form. "Look at me, Maddie." he said more gently and she did. Tears were streaking down her face. "Look, I don't blame you for trying to help me. I just wished you would have told me he was telling you all of this. And I wish you wouldn't have even thought of breaking up with me being an issue." he said pulling her into a hug.

"Look, I sent Cody to get Liam, I'll keep an eye on him." Zack said into her ear. She kept sobbing into his chest. "What about you…who's going to look after you?" she said through her sobs. "Ha. He wouldn't have told you to break up with me and get me out of the picture if he was thinking about trying to hurt me. He couldn't beat me Maddie. I don't think so anyways. I love you and I'm not letting anyone get near you or your booger of a brother. He doesn't love anything but his pride so he isn't winning." Zack explained making her feel better. She actually laughed at the comment 'booger of a brother'.

"I'm sorry I kept fighting with you. Truth was I could never bring myself to break up with you. You would always do something so sweet that I couldn't even think about it." she said before pulling him into another embrace. It's going to be fine as long as Owen is out of the picture, Zack thought. But he wasn't entirely correct on that. Because little did he know he and Maddie's relationship was going to take a downward spiral, putting them into a place they didn't think about.

**A/N- Anyone who can guess what is going to happen next between Maddie and Zack gets that chapter dedicated to them LOL! Owen isnt going to be the only problem in this story, like it was in the last story, because I get bored making it all about dickhead. LOL! The next chapter is going to be good, I hope. It's going to have a lot of Cody/London in it, as he contemplates asking her to marry him. And it will definitely have Maddie and Zack! LOL! It will even have Liam, who will turn out to be a main character. Well sort of a main character anyways! REVIEW!**


	3. Big Boogers and Drunken Nights

Cody arrived a few hours later with Liam in tow. "Get off of me!" Liam cried to Cody, who had him by his collar. "Hey guys, I had to drag him out of the house. He thought I was Zack and he tried to hit me with a piñata stick." Cody said as he led Liam in Maddie's living room. Zack laughed.

"You would hit your sisters boyfriend?" Zack asked with a smirk.

"Even more reason to." Liam replied. "But I never liked you to begin with." he added.

"Why you little booger!" Zack called as he started towards Liam, but he was pulled back by Maddie.

"Liam, we brought you hear because someone's been following you." Maddie cut in.

"Why? What did you do!" he asked towards Zack.

"Nothing! Yet anyways! Wait 'til you're asleep!" Zack replied.

"Yeah lets see you try!" Liam yelled as he walked up to Zack.

"Will you two shut up!" Maddie yelled.

Zack and Liam shrugged and Cody laughed. "I think the less Liam knows the better." Cody cut in, and Maddie and Zack agreed. They discussed arrangements and Liam was to stay with Maddie. Zack promised he would check in ever so often with Cody hot on his heels. Later Cody and Zack left, but Cody had something on his mind.

"Zack?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm thinking about asking London to marry me."

"You WHAT!" Zack nearly collapsed from the amount of air loss. They got into their car and Cody turned to Zack once inside. "I love her." he said with the goofiest smile Zack had ever seen.

"Dude, you're in college! You cant marry anyone, you shouldn't even be in this big of a relationship yet." Zack retorted.

"You're one to talk! Look at you and Maddie, you love her!" Cody yelled.

"Yes, but I've loved her for nine years it cant be helped! You and London have only been dating…Whoa! Four years! Dude, maybe you should marry her. Any dude that's went four years with the same girl had better be in love!" Zack concluded. Cody smiled. He knew Zack would understand in time.

They arrived at the dorm still discussing the whole 'marriage' scenario, when their friend Brandon heard them. "Whoa dude, you're asking Maddie to marry you?" he asked Zack. "Wha? No, no, no…not that that isn't such a bad idea actually, oh well…no Cody is asking London." Zack replied. Brandon looked happy for him. "Congrats man! So is she ya know…good? She's got to be if you've been with her for four years!" Brandon asked a little too curiously for Cody's taste. "I wouldn't know, we haven't gotten that far." Cody replied casually, but Brandon gasped.

"Dude, you must love her! Good luck bro!" Brandon said before jogging off. Zack looked at Cody and shrugged because he hadn't went any further with Maddie. Maybe that was a sign of love. That gave Zack and Cody each more confidence that they were completely in love. They walked to the food court to get some food because they were both pretty hungry.

The place seemed a little vacant compared to the usual food court that was bustling with people. They shook it off, thinking maybe it was a coincidence, and sat at one of the far tables after ordering a ham and pineapple pizza (Zack's favorite). They ate silently except for the occasional breath from Zack, since he inhaled his food thoroughly. The finished and made their way to their dorm room, but little did they know what was on the other side of the door.

"SURPRISE!" twenty or so college guys yelled as Zack and Cody opened the door. "This is your bachelor party man!" Brandon yelled to Cody. Zack was already laughing. "I'm not even engaged yet!" he yelled with a smile on his face. "Oh well, bro…you will be soon enough! Let's play a drinking game!" Matt, one of their friends and also the quarterback of the football team, replied. "No, thanks…we don't drink. And I don't think you guys should be either." Zack replied.

"Man don't even worry about it, it's not like we're driving…we all live in this dorm." Brandon said as he filled a beer bong. "Dude, you could get suspended or us suspended for having it…and my future is too important to throw away!" Zack retorted. "Whoa!" Cody yelled in surprise. "Dude you sound like my old man! Or worse my mother!" Brandon said with a hint of annoyance. "Look, I'm glad you guys threw the party for Cody, but if you want to drink then I suggest you guys leave." Zack said and soon everyone piled out. "Man you're no fun!" Boomer, another friend, said as he passed them. "Yeah, yeah see you tomorrow man." Zack said as he patted Boomers shoulder.

After everyone piled out, only kegs remained. Zack and Cody sighed at the same time, wondering what to do about the alcohol, but then a knock came at the door. "I'll get it." Cody said as he made his way to the door. When he opened it, his jaw dropped in surprise and disgust. "Are you the bachelor." a lady, if you could call her that, walked in wearing a police uniform made with all leather.

"Oh, shit…uh…Zack…" Cody said as he backed away from the door, a little frightened. "What…whoa!" he said as he saw her. "Which one of you is the bachelor?" she asked, looking from Cody to Zack and back again. "Uh…" Cody said and Zack knew he had to do something, since Cody wouldn't have the nerve. "I'm the bachelor." Zack spoke up and walked towards her. She smiled brightly. "Could you come with me for a second?" he said as he pulled her outside. His plan was to tell her that her services weren't required, but as soon as he walked out of the dorm room, who should be there but Maddie herself. "Maddie!" Zack yelled as he saw her face fall at the sight of the woman.

"Stay right there, Maddie, and I will explain everything." he said, but she wasn't listening and left him standing there. "Look…I brought you out here to tell you that we threw the people who had the party out, and we didn't need you. Look I'm sorry…but could you please go tell my girlfriend that I didn't do anything with you." he begged the woman.

"Well, when you give me my three hundred dollars for coming down here and wasting my time, I'll think about it." she said, and Zack rolled his eyes and pulled out his wallet. There goes his weeks pay. He handed her the money and she walked off. "Are you going to talk to her?" he asked. "No, honey, I said I'd think about it…I have and well I don't think I should get into personal matters." she replied, not even turning around in the process. _Damn it!_

Zack walked into his dorm and shut the door. And lets just say everyone heard him do so. "Damn!" he yelled as he kicked one of the kegs. He picked up the phone and called the one number he had to, yet the one he didn't want to. "Maddie, don't hang up!" he yelled. _Click_. He dialed again, this time no answer. "Cody, you have to go fix this!" Zack said to Cody who was rolling one of the kegs out into the hall, to give to their RA. Yeah, their RA was one of their friends and had parties every week and could definitely use the extra beer.

"Fix what?" he asked, confused. And Zack told him the entire story. Emphasizing that he was getting rid of her to help him out, since he knew that Cody was to stunned and frightened to do anything. Cody nodded. He picked up the phone. Dialed. No answer. "Doesn't look like she wants to talk." Cody said with a tone of sadness. "Damn! What the hell am I going to do, Cody?" Zack asked but all he got was a shrug. So Zack did what he had never done before. He got himself completely wasted, but only after fighting Cody away.

"Zack?" he asked when he noticed he wasn't slurring incoherent sentences or dancing around roughly. He was lying there face down. Cody thought he passed out and rolled him over, to notice he wasn't breathing right. "Zack?" he asked again. No answer. He got him up when a knock came at the door. He situated him, by putting his arm around his waist and dragging him. He opened the door to reveal London.

"London help me." Cody grunted. She did just that and grabbed Zack's arm, swinging it over her shoulders and Cody repeated the motion. "I think he's alcohol poisoned or something." Cody said as they made their way down the hall. "Was it because of Maddie…because she called me in tears saying he was cheating on her." London said, clearly out of breath from carding Zack.

"He wasn't cheating on her. He was getting rid of her, because some guys had a party in our dorm and called her. Zack threw them out and was trying to throw her out when Maddie saw them in the hall way." he explained still struggling to breath. "Was goin on hur?" Zack slurred, finally awaking. They immediately dropped him. "I guess he wasn't poisoned." Cody sighed. "You mean I helped drag 160 lbs of useless fat." London said. Cody laughed and helped Zack up. "Can't a guy get sum sleeps around hur?" Zack slurred again. That was when Cody let him go, watching him fall to the floor.

London and Cody walked back to the dorm leaving a drunken Zack in the hall. "Will you tell Maddie it wasn't his fault?" he asked her once they entered. "And leave out the whole drunk thing?" he asked as an afterthought. She nodded. "Thanks, I love you." he said as he pulled her into a kiss. This kiss was far from just a kiss, this kiss was perfection. Filled with everything Cody had ever wanted, and he knew that he very well could spend the rest of his life like that. He loved everything about her. He loved everything she was and everything she thrived to be. He just loved her. That was when Cody Martin knew what he would do. He would propose to her. He just didn't know how or when, but he knew it would be soon.

**A/N- That chapter seemed a little short...hmm. I dunno. But I am really glad to be getting these excellent reviews. I havent replied to many this chapter but I want to tell you all THANK YOU! And I will try to reply to all of you this chapter lol. I had to add a little Cody/London at the end cause I felt they werent getting much time lol. But Maddie will believe London (sort of) but trust me their stupid fights arent over. I know some of you are prolly like WHAT! but no they arent over. Not for a long shot. Okay and no one really guessed what is going to happen yet. It foreshadows it a little in the second chapter and some in this one. The next fight wont be for a couple of chapters and that will be the BIG one I've been hounding on and on about. It's about a secret Maddie has been hiding. If anyone can guess it...I will like I said before dedicate that chapter to them lol. Thank you guys soooo much for your reviews! It helps me go a little faster...Next Chapter "Wonderful Proposal or Horrible Disaster." lol whoa! It's mostly about Cody and London, but trust me it has PLENTY Maddie/Zack...lol**


	4. Wonderful Proposal or Horrible Disaster

London made her way back to the apartment but she wasn't heading to hers. She was heading towards Maddie's to tell her the truth, and possibly try to get her to tell Zack the truth. London was the only one who knew what secret Maddie was holding. She was the only one who knew that if Maddie didn't tell him and he found out it would surely be the end of their relationship.

It wasn't as bad as it could have been, she supposed, but it was pretty terrible that she kept it from him. She made her way down the hall and soon found herself face to face with Maddie's door. Knock. Knock. No answer. "Maddie, it's me open the door." she said and that must have been today's password, because the door soon opened. "What do you want London?" she asked before stepping aside to let London in.

"I think you should know that Zack didn't cheat on you. Maddie, come on, he loves you." London said as she sat on the couch. "Yeah well I saw a stripper coming out of his room." she said. "What am I suppose to think?" she asked as an after thought. London then delved into the long and simple story that was the truth. Maddie was taken aback, she hadn't even thought that Cody was there.

Liam walked in when London was explaining the story and made a few comments of how he wished he was there, or what an idiot Zack was, but they simply ignored him. Maddie was mentally kicking herself for not listening to him when he said he would explain. London told Liam to leave so she could finish discussing something with Maddie, and after much reluctance he finally left and went into the bedroom.

"Maddie, you have to tell him. If there are any more surprises in your relationship I don't even want to think about what is going to happen." London said. Maddie frowned. She didn't want to even think about his reaction when she told him, but she supposed it would be worse if he found out from someone else. "But who would he hear it from?" she thought out loud. London shrugged with a sigh. She knew that Maddie wasn't going to tell him.

"Look, London I'll tell him that I believe him but I'm not telling him that I had a miscarriage when I was dating Owen." she explained and London nodded sadly before leaving to her own apartment.

The next few days went by quickly for Cody. He had been so nervous around London lately, though. He didn't know what he was going to say. He had already bought the ring, but had no idea how to ask her. He didn't even know if he could do it. Sure he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but was he too young? Was he ready to have a wife? He wasn't even finished with college yet. Was he ready for a family? No, no, no! Not yet. Not until he graduated an got settled into a good job, then and only then would he want a family.

He carried the ring around on all of his dates with London, because he didn't know when would be the right time. He figured that it hadn't happened yet, because he hadn't asked her. He decided the right time was whenever he asked her. That was when everything would be perfect.

Tonight their date was great. He planned a picnic in the park and paid a sax player for his music while they ate. (A/N-I know it may be a little cheese ball, sorry! If any of you have read my profile you would know that I'm a sap.) He cooked all of the food for tonight. It looked great and he even put candles on the cloth to ensure a special touch. This wasn't planned to be the engagement initiator but he felt that tonight was the night.

He peered into her eyes as she ate the meal and decided now was the time. "London?" he asked, surprisingly not as nervous as he had been. She looked up. It was a sign for him to continue. "I love you and I have something important to ask you." he said before standing up and helping her do the same.

They both stood there under the night sky, with only the moon, stars, candles, and far off street lamp as light. Which with so many illuminators, gave little light, surprisingly. "We've been together for four amazing years, and it has been the best chapter in my short book of life. I want that chapter to be continued until the end. I want you to be there for the rest of my life. I want you to be next to me forever. I love you, London. And I wanted to ask you, if you'd marry me?" he asked with a smile. She smiled too, she was about to answer when her phone rang from her purse. Dang, she thought. She answered her phone, but didn't recognize the number that was displayed.

"Hello?….oh my God!….yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can." she said before hanging up. She looked completely distraught as tears welled up in her eyes. "What happened?" Cody asked. She breathed in deeply and started gathering up her things before answering. "My dad and Mr. Moseby have been in an accident." she said and it cause confusion for Cody. He wondered if she knew her father was in town. Probably not.

Meanwhile for Zack, the last few days have been slow. He and Maddie talked, which was good, but his exams were killing him. He barely got any sleep lately and he had a feeling that Maddie was keeping something from him, but he couldn't be sure. He shrugged off all of the feelings of deception from Maddie, because he loved her and didn't think she would keep something big from him.

He sat at his desk pounding away on his organic chemistry work when his phone rang. "Hey, Cody." he said after noticing the number on the phone. "What? Moseby and Mr. Tipton are in the hospital? Why, what happened?" he asked. "What do you mean you don't know…oh, you aren't there yet. I'll be there in a minute….Yeah I'll tell her. Alright bye." he said before closing the phone and having the same conversation with Maddie as he just had with Cody except the point of view was the complete opposite.

All four entered the hospital at different times, Cody and London were the first there, followed by Maddie, and lastly Zack about ten minutes after her. They all found themselves waiting for answers, because the doctors weren't telling them anything. Cody paced the entire time as London sat quietly on her seat. Maddie and Zack however, were not quiet.

"Shut up, Zack! Stop asking all of those questions, no one knows." Maddie said a little harshly.

"Well excuse me! I get a little antsy if I'm having to wait on answers to questions that need to be answered NOW!" he retorted just as harshly.

"Oh! Yeah well if I'm not mistaking we had to wait on these answer four years ago when you were in there!"

"Yeah after your stupid ex-boyfriend put me there!"

"That was low!"

"Yeah, yeah what ever!" Zack said waving his hand dismissively.

"Will you two shut the hell up!" Cody cut in. "This isn't the time to be yelling at people you love! This is the time to be there for each other! You both love each other so say your sorry before I throw both of you out of here!" he finished.

"Sorry." Zack said and Maddie shrugged and said the same.

The doctor came out a few minutes later and spoke to London first, but the others overheard. "We were unclear on the phone of what type of accident there was. It was plane crash. Your father was leaving for an important meeting and needed Marion Moseby with him. In order to promote new business to the Tipton. The plane just lifted off when one of the engines blew and sent them spiraling down. Luckily, they weren't to far up and we were able to save one." he said.

Save one? One? Everyone held their breathes at that moment, eagerly awaiting what fate had in store. Which man survived? London's biological father, whom she had never had a real relationship with? Or Mr. Moseby, the man who has been like a father all of those years? Either way it was going to hurt…

**A/N- Sorry for the shortness...I planned on it being longer, but I had to end it there. LOL.Whoa who is it? Well what do you guys think about it? What do you think about Maddie's secret and what about the disastrous proposal that Cody fretted over? Tell me please! I want to know what you think!**


	5. London's Anguish

"I'm glad to inform you that we managed to save your father, but I am very sorry we couldn't save Marion." he said before walking back down the hall. London lost all feeling in her legs and felt them buckle beneath her. On the ground, her knees were still throbbing from the fall, but that didn't matter, she let out a scream of anguish. Tears flowed down her face simultaneously.

That was the worse news she had ever been given. Yes, her father lived, but he wasn't her true father. He wasn't the man that was in her life every minute of everyday until she moved out on her own. He wasn't the man who was on call if she needed someone. He wasn't her father.

Biologically speaking, yes he was, but he was far from a father to her. Moseby died. He was her father. He was everything to her, with the exception of Cody, his family, and Maddie. He was her father from the time she was born until now. She felt her entire world close in around her and everything went dark, the only sounds she heard seemed to be far away. Everyone seemed far away.

How was she suppose to go on without Moseby? How was she suppose to be happy with Cody as his wife, now? She was going to say yes a million times over, but how was she suppose to do that now? When she was having dinner with the love of her life, Moseby was struggling to live, which made no difference now. His struggles weren't worth it. A few more moments? A few more moments of pain and anguish. He didn't get to see anyone to say he loved them. He only had a few more moments of pain. Pain that led to only death. Death was the inevitable for him.

London just wished that his struggling would have mattered. It would have if she had been able to say good bye, or even if _he _could have said good bye. She wished he knew how much she really did love him…her father. Not the man in that room who was still breathing. He didn't deserve that love. He had never been there. Never. Once, but that shouldn't have counted. Her sixteenth birthday. He was there, yet, she never got to see him. His guards swarmed him like bees to honey. That would not and could not count as being there for his daughter.

Moseby was there to teach her how to ride a bike. He was there when she was sick. He was at the father/daughter dance. He was there when she graduated from Parochial school. How desperately she wanted him to be there when she got married. She imagined it time after time and every time he was there to give her away. Only recently had she seen the groom and it was Cody. He was the man she was going to marry and Moseby had always been the man to give her away. She always knew that he would be there giving her away, but now it wasn't even an option. Just like that, Moseby was gone.

Cody bent down and touched her shoulder gently, trying to help her the only way he knew how. The only reply from her were intensified sobs. Zack and Maddie were both crying, too, and watching London with pure terror. They didn't know what to do. They had never seen her like that.

Zack was the first to do something. He slightly moved an unmoving, Cody, who was useless right now, and lifted London up. It, of course, wasn't noticed by her, or at least she didn't show that it was. Maddie helped Cody up and together they followed Zack out of the hospital. Zack was being a good brother and an even greater friend, the only problem was he didn't know what to do. He hadn't meant to step up, it was just something that seeped out of him on its own free will.

That night, Zack stayed with Liam and Maddie, while Cody stayed with London. The reason Zack chose to stay away from his dorm was because he wanted to be close by to Cody and London if they needed anything. There he lay on the floor beside the couch, where Liam slept. "You know…I hate you, but you really are a good brother and friend." Liam said through the darkness. Zack was shocked, that was almost nice. If Liam wasn't such a monster he'd think he was trying to compliment him. "Yeah and for a booger, you're a good brother too. I saw how you comforted Maddie after we got back." he replied. An understanding swept through the room. The understanding that this was a one time deal. A truce for the time being and oddly, Zack was okay with that.

The next morning Zack was awaken by a bang. "What the hell?" he yelled as he leapt up from the floor. He looked over to the couch, Liam wasn't there. Suddenly fear washed over him. He smelled smoke and wondered where it was coming from but then heard a clear, "Shit!" and he knew that nothing was wrong. Well with the exception of the kitchen almost being burnt down. He ran to the kitchen in time to see Liam hovering over the stove with a frying pan and a burnt towel in his hands and dare he think it, a burnt pancake stuck on the ceiling.

"What the hell are you doing booger?" Zack asked.

"I was trying to make blueberry pancakes for everyone. So everyone would feel a little better, but then the damn thing started smoking. And I tried to flip it over but I couldn't find the spatula so I flipped the pan and well…you can see what happened. I tried to get it down with this towel and it flew out of my hand and hit the stove and then _it_ started smoking. So I got the pan and took the towel off the burner, but burnt myself in the process." he tried to explain, but he was out of breath and it came out choppy.

"Why didn't you just turn the stove off?" Zack asked, crossing the room and switching off the stove. Liam hit his forehead with his palm. "Damn!" he said and caused Zack to laugh. "We better get this cleaned up before your sister gets up." Zack said. "Too late." a voice came from behind them. They both stiffened when they heard the voice.

"Hey…Maddie." Liam said as he turned on the innocent smile. Zack did the same. She rolled her eyes. "Liam, clean it up…Zack come with me." she said and they both did as they were told. Zack and Maddie made their way into the living room and Maddie turned on her heel to kiss him. "What was that for?" he asked. "You trying to help my brother out. I know you two don't get along and I don't get along with him either, but it meant a lot to me that you would help him." she said with an evident smile. He too smiled and enveloped her in another kiss.

Zack and Maddie knew that this wasn't a happy moment. One of their favorite people in the entire world had just died, but they desperately needed this. This moment of pure bliss. They needed each other. Just like London needed Cody right now. Right now there was no Owen, there was no stripper, there wasn't anything, but Zack and Maddie, Maddie and Zack…just the two of them. And they desperately needed that.

Meanwhile in London's apartment, London was still sobbing, but now it was a little softer. Cody had no idea what to do. He was thankful for his brother helping out last night, but he wished he would have been able to do something, not Zack. He was her boyfriend and was suppose to be there for her, but he was too stunned to do anything at all.

He sat on the couch, listening to her cries from the bedroom. He wanted to go in there. He wanted to do something…anything. But that was not so. He wouldn't know what to do if he went in there. He would probably lose all control and start sobbing himself. That couldn't be. He had to be strong. For the both of them.

A few more minutes, he was still sitting there. The pressure was building in him. He had to do something. So he did the only thing he could, he walked to the door. He gently opened the door and walked in quietly. He made his way to the bed where she was laying face down and sat beside her. Her sobs didn't stop. He gently placed his hand on the small of her back and did a circular massaging motion to calm her some. It seemed to only say he was there. She sat up and pulled him into a hug, crying into his chest.

"I love you…" she said in between sobs. He replied with the same, still making circular motions on the small of her back. "I know this isn't the best time…but do you want to go see your father?" he asked and she immediately looked up at him. "And what makes that man my father!" she yelled outraged, wiping the tears away from her eyes furiously.

"Look I know you're upset-" he was interrupted by London jumping off of the bed. "Yeah I'm upset! I have a right to be! That man isn't my father! Marion Moseby was my father! You think that a gift a day makes a father? No! I don't! The most I see of him is his handwriting! Which isn't even his handwriting by the way! It's a stamp! He uses it for business; I guess that's exactly what I am! Business! Moseby was there for me when I needed him where was dear old daddy? I couldn't tell you! Because I never got one post card! I was stuck at the hotel ALL the time, while he went country to country doing God knows what!" she finished, outraged.

Cody was taken aback. He knew that she felt some resent towards her father, but what he was hearing was more than resent. It seemed like hate, but he knew she didn't hate him. "When we were kids you use to make it sound like it was perfect having a rich father." Cody said calmly. "The gifts were what I liked. Not having my dad gone all the time. I hid my anger and my resentment and I hid behind my gifts. Didn't Maddie ever tell you guys that I mostly shop out of depression!" she replied a little more calmly than the last outburst.

"London, I know you feel resentment towards him…but he is your father. Maybe this is your chance to tell him how you feel, without him running off to Paris or Madrid! Maybe this is your chance to ask him why he was gone all of the time. Maybe its his chance to be a father." he replied before getting off the bed and walking over to her.

He enveloped her into a hug and she hugged back with amazing strength. "I love you, London." Cody said again. "I love you, too." she replied before crying into his chest once again.

Later that day, London went to the hospital alone. Without Maddie, without Zack, and without Cody. She had two stops to make. One was to her father, but the other to Moseby's mother, who she never met. She only knew that she was in the hospital. Has been for a good five years. The first stop would be to his mother, because she was in no hurry to see her father. Not that she was in a hurry to see Moseby's mother, because she definitely wasn't.

She walked to the room she was directed to by the receptionist. She saw the elderly woman lying awake in her bed. "Can I help you, darling?" the woman asked. "Oh…I'm London-" she was interrupted by the elderly woman. "Tipton. I've heard so much about you from Marion. Come in child and have a seat." she said and London did just that.

"I'm sorry for your loss." London said, but the lady laughed. "Child, you lost the same. Maybe more. He sure did love you as if you were his own. Showed me pictures of you every time he was here." she said with a slight smile. "He was a great man. Like the father I never had." London said and the lady nodded. "Marion still is a great man. He lives on in each of us. His life may be just a memory now…but it's a memory that we are all going to remember. He may have never showed it, but he loved you. I know how that boy was. Never showed anyone what he felt unless it was necessary, and speaking of which I would much like to meet the Zack and Cody he was so fond of. That boy talked about those boys almost as much as he talked about you. I know how he acted towards them, though. He told me as much, but he didn't see anything wrong with it. He was so fond of you all. You probably the most. You were like the daughter he never had, when Zack and Cody were like nephews. He even had a soft spot for a Madeline. His employee if I'm not mistaken. That boy always wanted children. Though, he'd never admit it to anyone but me. You four children helped him with that, and I am so thankful for you all." she explained.

London smiled as she remembered the times that were so precious. Even the times he was yelling at Zack and Cody. This woman was wise, London thought. She had faith in everything good, and she believed something good could come out of something bad. Her son was dead and she could still smile at the memories. Those memories weren't enough for London, but they were at least something. She was glad she came to see the lady. Maybe she could face her father after all.

**Review! Next chapter will be called, "What Are You Hiding?" **


	6. What Are You Hiding?

She bade good bye to the old lady and made her way down the hall to her "father's" room. She walked in and immediately spotted him lying in his bed wide awake. "London?" he asked and she nodded while walking in. "I missed you s-" she interrupted him with an upward hand signaling him to stop. "Save it. I came here to ask you some things." she said before sitting down in a seat.

"Before you do. I want to know about what your life is like." he said. She was becoming furious. But he asked for it. She left nothing out. She told about her life and scolded him for not knowing how it was already. He was a bit taken aback from this, but he understood all the same. "I didn't know you felt that way." he replied after she finished her rants. "Yeah, you don't know a lot of things about me." she retorted.

He felt truly miserable, and she still wasn't going to take it easy on him. "Why wasn't you around? Was I not good enough for you 'Mr. Tipton'? Why did Moseby raise me, instead of you? Why wasn't I good enough?" she asked all of these questions. And each question was harder on her; she began to sob. He had tears welling in his eyes as well. "You were good enough. I was never around but I really did love you, London. When me and your mother divorced… we decided that you would be better off in Boston, at the Tipton, with Mr. Moseby. It's no excuse, London, but I really didn't think you were unhappy." he explained tears evident in his eyes. "I wasn't unhappy with my life. I was unhappy that I didn't have you." she replied.

Meanwhile, Zack was in class. "Mr. Martin what is the definition of biomedical, in your own words?" the professor asked a very bored Zack. "The study of the body's ability to withstand the stresses of unusual environments, for example, outer space." he replied nonchalantly. "Very good Mr. Martin." the professor said right before the dismissal. Zack packed up his things and left quickly with the bustle of people.

He reached his dorm room a few minutes later, but noticed the door was slightly ajar. "Cody?" he asked. No answer. He walked in, despite his best judgments, and found none other than Owen sitting on Cody's bed. "Oh hey Zack!" he said excitedly. Zack felt his muscles tense at the mere sight of this man. "Get the hell out of my room." Zack warned, throwing his bag down.

"Well, I was just asking you if you'd seen Maddie. Because I really need to talk to her." he said. "She wasn't at her apartment." he added. Zack felt himself tensing again. His fists were clenched tightly, he wanted to hit him. "I don't know what you want, but you need to leave! Maddie is never going to go for you again. She knows what kind of asshole you are! Stay away from her and her brother!" Zack warned again.

Owen laughed slightly. "Look, I'm sorry I just wanted to know if Maddie ever had the baby." he said before walking past Zack with a smirk. _What baby? _Zack asked himself. He had to find out what that meant. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. "Maddie?" he asked after she picked up.

"Yeah?" she said. "What is it?"

"Where are you?"

"Um…me and Liam are visiting mom and dad…why?"

"Owen was just here…stay there."

"Oh my God…did he hurt you?"

"Hell no…but he said something that kind of freaked me out a little bit, and I think we need to discuss it."

"Okay…what was it?"

"Uh…I think we should talk in person…I'm on my way. Please, don't leave."

"Okay."

"Bye." he said before clicking the phone shut.

He ran out the door and to his car to see Owen leaned against it. "Damn it! What the hell do you want Owen?" Zack asked in a shout. He smirked. "Where's Maddie?" Owen asked again. "Look I don't know. We've been fighting lately and I haven't seen her much…alright?" Zack replied moving him away from his car. "No not okay, I want to know what ever happened to my baby. I want to know if she had the baby." Owen explained.

"Look, I don't have a clue what you're talking about!" Zack yelled outraged. "I'm talking about Maddie being pregnant when we dated. That's kind of why I broke up with her to begin with, but when I was in prison and all those guys showed me pictures of their families I decided I want one. I just wanted to know what happened with my child." he said with a smirk. He didn't want a family, he just wanted to cause problems. "Look Maddie sure as hell hasn't had a baby! And I don't think she could! I mean she's never done anything more than kiss!" Zack explained, clenching his jaw.

Owen was laughing. "P-lease Zack! She's twenty three! Wait a minute! Are you saying?… You mean you haven't…Ha!" he started laughing harder. Zack couldn't take anymore. He wailed off and hit Owen in the jaw, knocking him against his car, he didn't care though, he wanted Owen to pay. "Well, well…was that hit because you don't believe me or because you do?" Owen asked a little too calmly.

Zack grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a punch with immaculate force. Owen wasn't just taking the beating, he tried to push Zack away, but Zack was much stronger. He pushed Owen to the ground and kicked him, knocking all visible breath out of him. He was going to leave it at that and get into his car, but Owen had different motives.

When Zack opened the drivers door to his car he felt a pain in his side. A knife. He saw it penetrated into his side causing profuse blood flow, but not too much. Zack whirled around to see a terrified Owen, he had obviously tried to kill him. Owen removed the knife from Zack's side to try to strike again, but Zack reached into his car and in the passenger seat lay a baseball bat. _Thank God for baseball Fridays with the guys! _Zack thought with a smile. He pulled it out in the knick of time and hit Owen, though he wasn't clear where.

He fell to the ground with much force. Zack didn't mean to hit him that hard, he just wanted to knock him away. He saw him, unmoving on the ground and immediately called 911. He was scared, he didn't want to go away for murder, and there were plenty of witnesses hovering around.

He checked for a pulse, though he felt none, he had hope. He leaned his head back to make a good enough passage for air. He then blew two slow breathes into Owens mouth and pumped just below his chest seven times before repeating. He administered CPR until the ambulance arrived, but still no sign of Owen coming to.

Zack gave his statement as well as the students around and they ruled it in self defense. Zack refused to go to the hospital, so he got roughly stitched in the ambulance. Owen was ruled dead fifteen minutes later, when Zack's stitching was finished. Truth was he tried, he didn't know why, but he tried to save him.

Zack knew Owen deserved to die for all the pain he had caused, but he didn't want to be the one to afflict it. He was angry, confused, and upset all in one. He didn't know why he tried to save someone who tried to kill him more times than he wanted to recount. He didn't know what he meant by the 'baby' incident. He was angry Maddie had lied to him, if Owen was telling the truth. He wanted to know what she was hiding. He leapt out of the ambulance and into his own car. He was going straight to Maddie's parents house.

Cody was in a political science class, when he heard sirens outside. "Yo, Cody! That's your brother, he's giving CPR to someone!" Max yelled from the window seat, she was in his political science class as well. Cody instantly turned his head. "That's Owen on the ground!" Cody yelled and Max looked at him in disbelief; she knew the entire story.

"Please have a seat class." Professor Newman said loudly and everyone complied. Cody still stole glances out the window during the class, wondering what was happening, but not wanting to get involved in whatever it was. If it would have been Zack on the ground, he would have immediately left, but seeing how that wasn't the case he felt a little more at ease.

Zack sped all the way to the Fitzpatrick's residence. He wanted to know the truth. He wanted to know if she was hiding something that big. "Maddie?" he asked opening the door. He didn't knock. Didn't find the need in it. "Zack?" she asked, coming around the corner.

Upon seeing him she started to worry. "Oh my God! What happened to you, you're shirt is covered in blood." she yelled, rushing over to him. "Owen stabbed me but I got stitched." he said, taking her outside. He didn't want her family to hear. "Ugh! I swear I'm going to kill him!" she yelled frantically. "That isn't necessary anymore…he's dead." Zack replied.

Maddie looked horrified. "You…killed him?" she asked desperately. He nodded and told her the entire story, but left out the part about the baby. "Now I have something I need to get straight. He came to my dorm and started talking about a baby, then at my car he said you were pregnant which is why he left you to begin with. Were…you?" he asked.

Her eyes were wide with fear. She forgot how to breathe. Never would she think that this would come up. Never did she want to explain that she was pregnant. For all he knew she hadn't went further than kissing. For all he knew, she was a virgin. She couldn't do anything, but nod. "I lost it." she finished. Now was his turn to forget how to breathe. He wasn't shocked like she was. He was angry. Furious, even.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" he asked in a shout.

"Don't be mad…I didn't tell you bec-"

"Don't be mad? Don't be mad! What the hell do you expect? You keep a secret like this from someone you're suppose to love and you expect them not to get angry! Hell I'm not mad! I'm furious!" he yelled.

"Zack, calm down. We need to talk about this like adults not twelve year olds."

"That's what I'm always going to be to you! Twelve! So why not act like one? You led me to believe that you still had your innocence or whatever, so I never ever pressured you! But truth is you used to pregnant! Turns out you weren't saving yourself for marriage! You were saving yourself for the next asshole in line! Waiting for us to break up, so you can have yourself a _wonderful_ man to screw! Well, guess what, Maddie…you can have that next asshole now…cause we're through!" he finished before stalking off.

**(A/N) Yeah I wanted to get rid of Owen once and for all! I hope ya'll liked that. It might have been a lil rushed but trust me the next one wont be. The next one is going to be unbelievably LONG! And this story is far from over there is a lot more that is going to happen I mean I think this is only like chapter 6 or sumtin. Owen was an asshole and I was getting tired of writing him in, so sorry if any of you liked him lol! Next chapter, "What's Here For Me? Zack's Despair"**


	7. What's here for me? Zack's Despair

As Zack walked away from the relationship he felt nothing but anger, but as he sat that night in his dorm, he felt incomplete. He loved her. He always would, but he walked away, he had to. His thoughts were formed through anger throughout the night, even though he did still love her.

His thoughts made her seem cold and heartless. His thoughts made himself seem unimportant. He thought she was only with him to be with someone. He thought when Owen told her to break up with him that she had no problem with it. His thoughts disgraced the only woman he had ever loved. The only woman he would ever love.

He didn't know what he was going to do without her. She was the only reason he hadn't left Boston to begin with. Sure there was his family, but he would always have them and he couldn't live by them forever. Sure there was his friends. London, had possibly become his best friend over the years. He would miss her, but he would always stay in touch. There was his schooling. Truthfully there were a lot of things left for him in Boston, but the only reason he had stayed was because of Maddie.

A tear seeped down his already tear stained face. His breathing came short and his eyes burned. His heart was breaking from beneath his chest. He loved her. He just didn't think she felt the same anymore. He thought wrong. Maddie never stopped loving Zack. She never would. As he sat in his dorm room alone and crying she was doing the very same in her apartment.

She curled up on her bed and cried through her pillows. He didn't give her a chance to explain. Truth was she loved Zack. She just didn't want him to know about the miscarriage at that point in their life. She knew that keeping it from him was a mistake, and she knew that leading him to believe that she hadn't been with anyone like that was wrong too. He had a right to know.

She didn't want to go far with Zack right now, because in her heart she thought that they would have forever. She thought they would be married after he graduated. No, they hadn't ever discussed it but it didn't stop her from believing it. She wanted it to be different with Zack. She wanted it to be perfect, and on her wedding night.

She had only been with one guy and that was Owen, and it was only once. It was stupid and she regretted it everyday. She wanted the next time to be perfect and that is why she wanted to wait for her wedding night. That is why she wanted to wait for Zack. She wanted it to be with Zack more than anyone, but now that was just another wish that would never be fulfilled.

Liam was staying at his place again after Maddie said it was alright for him to. He knew she and Zack had a falling out, because as soon as Zack left their parents' house she seemed distant and looked as though she was on the verge of tears. She left only 15 minutes after that and he knew that whatever they argued about was big and caused something bad to happen. He knew how they felt about each other and hoped they would sort it out.

Cody stayed away from the dorm that night. Zack was angry, sad, and confused. A very bad combination, especially with Zack Martin. He stayed at London's that night and they discussed Maddie and Zack most. They wondered if this was another test in their relationship or if it was truly over, though they both knew their feelings would always be there. Her father also came into the discussion and London had came to terms with it. She didn't forget about the parentless childhood she had, but she did forgive him.

They even remembered Mr. Moseby together, which helped a lot. They didn't want to keep those feelings buried because they didn't want to suffer the consequences if one of them blew up from repressed feelings. That night they talked about everything, as they curled up together on the couch.

Zack got off of his bed with anger and stormed out of his dorm. He had no idea where he was going, his feet seemed to move on their own will, not his. He walked briskly down the hall, not stopping to say hi to any of his friends that happened to be loitering around. He made his way to his car in the parking lot, put the key in the ignition and soon found himself outside a run down building.

The building was a bar. A rough bar, at that. The kind of bar where motorcycles stormed the outside and big gruffly haired men inhabited the inside. The kind of bar where everyone turned to look at a 20 year old college kid, who wore khaki pants and an argyle shirt. The kind of bar where everyone knew everyone by names that would make someone outside the bar wince. For instance when the bartender called on of the rough men at the bar 'Needles' (he was one of the smaller men).

"What'll it be kid? You look like you've had a hell of a day." the bartender said as Zack sat down. "Aren't you going to ask for my ID?" Zack asked. Though he went to a bar he didn't think he'd actually get served. "Well I'd say you're close enough to age. As I said: What'll it be?" he said rather harshly.

"Anything that'll help when you find out that your girlfriends bullshitted her way through the entire relationship." he replied and with that the bartender smirked. He lay a line of small glasses on the bar. Twenty glasses to be exact. Now, Zack hadn't drank much, but he knew that twenty shots was a lot. "Um…what is this stuff?" Zack asked after the bartender poured something into each of the glasses.

"That something that'll help you when you find out that your girlfriend has bullshitted her way through the entire relationship." he replied and then went to help the large men who had began to laugh at him. Zack nodded and turned his attention back to the twenty glasses of liquor.

He downed one. The alcohol burned his throat like fire, but then cooled on its own volition. Downed the second one, then a third, and soon all of them were empty. He felt lightheaded as he stumbled out of his stool. He only heard a few muffled laughs as the room began to spin. He made his way to his car, surprisingly. He fumbled with his keys, but couldn't find the right one.

He squinted one of his eyes in order to concentrate better, but no luck. He soon gave up and felt himself fall to the ground. He laughed slightly before going blank. He hadn't even realized he had passed out until he awoke and found himself in the back of his car. "Wha?" he slurred.

"Oh look he's awake!" said an outraged voice on the drivers side. He didn't recognize the voice well, but he knew it was familiar. "Calm down, Maddie." another voice sounded from the passenger seat. "And why should I? It's two o'clock in the morning! I get a call from a friken bartender saying that a Zackary Martin is in pretty bad shape and passed out in front of his car, then I have to get out of bed and come in get you and Cody! So why should I come down, London!" she yelled. "Damn, coul' you be any lou-er" he slurred again, putting his hand to his forehead and feeling rather queasy.

"Oh! I don't know! You wanna try me?" she yelled even louder. "Maddie, if you don't calm down then your going to wreck, so yell at him later. I would suggest tomorrow when he's having a huge hangover." London rationalized. "Oh, your right! Sleep well, Zack!" Maddie called. He grumbled and felt himself drift off to sleep.

He awoke with a jolt when a flash of light burned his corneas. "What the hell?" he asked groggily. "Oh! Good, morning." Cody said cheerfully, though he wasn't cheerful at all. He had pulled the curtains in their dorm, where he, Maddie, and London took him last night. The sun shined through and he tried to wriggle under the covers for shelter but Cody flipped the covers off of him. "Cody, leave!" Zack demanded in a wince.

"Nope…I don't think I will. You're not going to throw your entire future away! You're going to class right now! You aren't going to become an alcoholic and skip your classes, now up!" he said, pulling his brother out of bed. "And you're lucky it wasn't Maddie in here this morning. She tried to get in here and I wouldn't let her, cause I was afraid she was going to physically injure you." Cody said with a hint of mirth.

"What the hell does she care?" Zack said holding his head. "And could you whisper?" he added as his head throbbed. Cody laughed and walked him across the hall to the coed bathrooms and threw him in. He was trying to sober him up the best he could before his next class, which was in an hour.

"Cody! I'm in my clothes!" Zack yelled as he spit out the cold water. Cody laughed harder watching his brother squirm under his grasp and tried to get away from the splashes. "Get the hell off of me!" he yelled, just before he threw up. "Gross!" Cody yelled, disgusted. Zack gagged and Cody let go of him. "Ooh…I feel awful." he gasped. "Well may I suggest never drinking again. I mean seriously this is the second time you've been drunk, both of which had to do with Maddie. I don't know why you don't deal with your problems. You're doing the same thing you did four years ago when you ran away, except you aren't running away physically you're just hiding from them in these stupid actions. You need to grow up, and talk to your girlfriend before it's too late." Cody rationalized, though Zack wasn't listening to a word.

Zack finally sobered up a little bit after a while and went to class. On his way he bumped into one of his friends. "Hey Jared." Zack greeted, still a little hung over. "Hey Zack. What are you up to?" he asked. "Class." Zack said simply. Jared gave a small laugh and nodded. "So what were you looking at?" Zack asked as he saw him looking at a poster before he spoke. "This Army poster. It's about volunteering and stuff." he replied and Zack nodded.

"Aw…not my thing man!" Jared said, shrugging before walking off. Zack, however, gave the poster another look; a few looks actually. He thought about it and thought that maybe he should check into it. Maybe college could wait until he served. Maybe it would give him a distraction from living within a mile radius of his ex. Maybe this was his escape. He ripped the poster down and pocketed it before striding to class.

At London's apartment, Cody sat once again on the couch with London. He didn't have a class today, and he was thankful for that. He was super tired from the previous night, due to Zack's antics. He knew he must be feeling worse though, but he deserved the pain, since he inflicted it on himself. Cody was stuck driving everyone to the bar and then drove it back, letting Maddie and London deal with his intoxicated brother.

Cody's mind was reeling to his proposal. He had an idea that she was about to say yes, but he wasn't certain. The subject didn't come up again, due to the circumstances. Today was Moseby's funeral and he didn't want to seem selfish, but he really wanted to know her answer. It killed him thinking that she might have said no. He wasn't going to push things today because of the funeral, but nothing was stopping him from saying something in a couple of days. Nothing, except possibly his caring for London's feelings.

She was off for the entire week for the funeral. She had planned it and paid for it all. Her boss was very considerate, and she was glad to have her as a boss. She sat there thinking of Cody's proposal, maybe she was being selfish, but she desperately wanted to be on that subject again. That was a happier subject. A wonderful subject.

After Zack's class he went straight to his dorm room to change for the funeral, that was to be held just an hour later. He knew it wasn't the best time to tell everyone he cared about that he was interested in joining the military but he knew it had to happen sometime. And sometime soon, since he was going to go sign up within the next couple days.

He changed into his only black suit he had and went directly to the funeral home, where he met up with his mother, Cody, London, Esteban, Muriel, and Maddie. London's father sent flowers, since he couldn't come, due to him being in the hospital. Together they all sat down for the ceremony to begin. London was the first to speak and then it was Zack's turn to sing a song he wrote for the occasion.

"Hey, Moseby was a great man and I wrote this song to reflect how wonderful, yet, mysterious he really was." he said before he started strumming on his acoustic guitar.

_A bird that flies better than the others_

_A bee that stings harder than the rest_

_A dolphin who swims faster than all_

_That was you…ooh it was you_

_You were always better, than all of us_

_You made us laugh when you smiled_

_You made us run when you were mad_

_Now we're crying cause your not here_

_Where did you go…man?_

_Now we're standing here_

_In the rain you left behind_

_Our tears are flooding_

_This very world_

_The one where you were loved so much_

_Ooh! Where did you go…man?_

_Where did you run to?_

_Why didn't you take us with you?_

_You were our brother_

_Our friend_

_Our father_

_Our son_

_Where did you go…man?_

_Why did you leave us here?_

_The sun has gone down_

_No more light shines_

_It's going to take a while_

_for the moon to come out_

_You left us in the dark!_

_Where did you go…man?_

_Why did you leave us here?_

_We're lost…we cant see_

_I cant even see the hand in front of me_

_The one that's guiding me!_

_Where did you go…man?_

_You left us here_

_You were our brother_

_Our Friend_

_Our father!_

_Our son!_

_Where…did…you…go…man?_

_Where did you go….?_

He finished his song as his coffin was being taken outside to be loaded in a hearse. A tear flowed down his face as he watched his friend being taken away. He dried his face before getting up to go to his own car. He ran into people who liked his song, he thanked them silently and strode to his car briskly. He leapt in and there was where his tears flowed. He followed the trail of cars to Moseby's destiny. _His whole in the ground_, Zack thought bitterly.

The rest of the day was really a blur for him. He went to the cemetery where people sniffled their cries and hugged everyone. He remembered the priest saying a few words and he remembered the casket slowly being lowered into the six foot grave. That is all he cared to remember.

As he sat there in his mom's suite on the 23rd floor with all of his family and friends hovered around, he was about to make that announcement. He arose from the couch and with a loud clear of the throat he was the center of attention in the small suite. "Hey guys. There's something I have decided to do. I know all of you are probably aware of my antics previous to this evening….Muriel wake up!" he added as he saw her dosing in an arm chair. She awoke with a jolt and he continued.

"I wanted to tell you all that I have found something for me. A job…if you will. It's an opportunity to get out of Boston and give me a chance to clear my head, instead of getting drunk everyday. I need to get away to think about Moseby and some other things that I'm sure all of you are aware of. Within the next couple of days I'm volunteering for the Army." he finished. When he finished, everyone's jaw's dropped. With the exception of Maddie who stormed out of the suite.

"You're what?" Cody asked, completely floored. London had stood there frozen, with the exception of a few tears falling from her eyes. "I'm joining the army." Zack said. Cody rounded on him. "Ooh no you're not!" he said pointing a finger in his face. "Yes I am…I figured it's what's right for me right now-" he was interrupted by Cody.

"What's right for you right now! What is right for you right now, is to be here with your family and friends! This isn't about Moseby this is about you being stupid! This is about you and Maddie! You're feeling sorry for yourself! You are the most selfish person I have ever met! You don't see London, who is probably having the toughest time out of all of us going out and joining the army! No! You see her planning a funeral, while working on designs at home! You see her making up with a father that she hasn't seen in forever! You see her dealing, is what you see her doing! You're just upset that Maddie had a relationship before you and made a mistake. And you're upset that she didn't tell you! Well, boohoo! Get over it!" Cody yelled, completely outraged.

Zack had never saw his brother like that before. Well, yes, he had. After he ran away four years ago, he knew he was pretty pissed. He never asked why, though. He didn't think it was necessary, but maybe he was wrong. Zack knew that he was being a tad selfish, but maybe he had to do something selfish to make any progress at the moment. He knew he loved Maddie, but he also knew that he couldn't stay in Boston hoping for that mistake she made to disappear. He had to do something that made him feel good about himself. And he figured that if he helped his country he would feel better about himself.

**(A/N) Well I hoped you guys liked this chapter. Tell me what you think! REVIEW! Thank you all so much for the great reviews! To you anonymous reviewers, I really want to thank you guys too! So here goes: THANK YOU! Each one of you help me go a little faster, so thanks again. And to you signed reviewers, I try to reply to them all and if I havent I am sooo sorry... But thank you very much for the reviews guys and girls!**


	8. Thoughts and False Realizations

Shots rang through the air and a scream of anguish was heard before Zack and his men hit the deck. They scrambled on the coarse desert grounds searching from where the blasts came from. He couldn't tell. And judging by everyone else, they couldn't either.

Jonathon, a young man about Zack's age that he had met in basic training, was suddenly screaming. Blood seeped out of his chest and all Zack could do was stare in fear from the ground. Sand blew into his corneas, but he did not take his eyes off of his friend.

Suddenly the air around him was filled with blasts. He looked around and all of his fellow soldiers were down. He panicked and looked around only to find himself being surrounded by the enemy.

Jumping up from his sleep in a cold sweat, Zack panted. It seemed so real. But as he looked around, he was still in his dorm room. The clock read 1:45 a.m. He sighed and launched his feet over the side of the bed and got up. He looked to the other bed in the room. Empty. He sighed again before heading across the hall to the coed bathroom to take a shower.

_Damn that dream! I was so sure! Now…what the hell! I'm not ready to die, but I was so sure that it was the right thing for me now. _he thought as he turned on the hot water and stepped in. He let the water trickle down his body, relaxing him and cleaning the sweat that had produced from his dream.

_I don't know what Cody's problem is! He acts so stupid when I want to do something for me! God! What am I going to do? I was so set to march my ass up and volunteer today, but now with the damn dream and Cody, even…Maddie. Why the hell did she walk out of the room like that? No one thought I paid attention to her when she walked away, but I did. Neither did they notice that I was staring at her through the entire service and even when I was singing. _

He turned off the water, stepped out, and dried off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and headed back across the hall. He knew it was early but he decided to go for a drive, so he got his clothes on and grabbed his keys before heading out.

After only a few minutes of driving he found himself in front of a familiar apartment building. He didn't know why he was there. It wasn't even 3 a.m., he knew everyone would be asleep, but he walked up to the floor where Maddie and London both had apartments. He stepped to London's apartment and was about to knock when he happened to glance down the hall to see a man exiting a familiar room. It was Maddie's.

_She's already with someone else?…_he thought sadly. He decided to find out. He walked down the hall, passed the tall, largely built man, with dark hair that had just exited. He knocked and a few seconds later Maddie opened the door. "Zack?" she asked curiously.

"Can I come in or do you want me to stand here all day?" he asked rather rudely.

"Yeah." she asked annoyed.

"Well so-rry! I thought I'd talk to you but I guess not! I'll see you when I get back then!" he yelled before turning on his heel.

"Zack, get back here!" Maddie demanded.

"Why? I guess you've found your new asshole…" he spoke sadly but directly, without turning.

He turned on his heel. If he had any doubts before about what he was doing, they were all gone in that fleeting moment. His love for Maddie would always remain, but he knew that he had to get away from it all. He had to clear his mind of Maddie, he couldn't live with seeing her and her new boyfriend everyday.

He knew what kind of guys she went for; assholes to the core. He couldn't bare seeing that everyday. He couldn't see her with another guy that treated her the exact opposite of what she deserved. He couldn't even see her with another guy period. He hated it. He was disgusted with the thought. He was disgusted with himself for even letting her go to begin with. He was an idiot.

The secret she held was so big before but seemed stupid now. But it really wasn't. She didn't want him in the way he wanted her. She just wanted him so she could have _someone_. She didn't want the real Zackary Martin. Not that she'd even take him back now. He had messed things up so bad that it would never work out. To think he even thought about engagement. That was how serious he was about their relationship, that obviously meant so little to her. How could she not want him after all the times she said how special he was and how much she loved him?

Zack's thoughts were going to the exact same place they did right after they broke up, as he walked down the hall. He hated himself for thinking that stuff, but at this moment they seemed like the only reality. Why else would she have found someone so quickly? Zack, being a guy, hadn't even thought about another girl so soon. But to Zack there was no other girl. There was only Maddie.

He reached the exit and let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He felt a lump in his throat as he realized he was saying good bye to his past, that past being Maddie. He was about to volunteer for something that may be his doom. It may be his end. And strangely that realization didn't hurt nearly as much as his realization that he and Maddie were over.

He got into his car and drove to his dorm. He walked in with a mission. He loved Maddie and he had to write it down. Not in a song. Not in a poem, but a letter. He wasn't sure how to do it, since he had never written a letter to anyone. Ever. He had only written songs. He made his way to his desk, pulled out paper and a pen, and began to write his heart out.

**(A/N) Alright there's going to be 2 more chapters. I have two endings. I want to know if you want the really emotional sad ending or do you want the happy ending? Tell me what you think and review! Next chapter, "A Much Needed Talk" (It'll be a lot of Cody and London and Zack, Maddie will barely be in it. And on both the endings she is in it A LOT! And that chapter is going to be freakishly long! Alright review!**


	9. A Much Needed Talk

Cody had spent the night on London's couch for many reasons. One, she needed him after the service. Two, he didn't want to see Zack right now. He was so disappointed in him for not knowing how to deal but more importantly for the promise he didn't care to keep. The promise that was made after their grandfathers death.(A/N Man I hope you guys and girls know this promise, if you don't go back to my first story.)

He wasn't stupid, of course everyone knew that. Cody knew that Zack loved Maddie and he needed to clear his head, but he was going about it the wrong way. He was entertaining the idea of war. His version of war was still that of a twelve year olds. Cody knew that war was nothing to take lightly, it was horrible and people died everyday. He loved his brother but sometimes he just so stupid!

His thoughts of Zack's conquest of playing war was interrupted when London came out of her bedroom. She was in her pajamas, but looked absolutely beautiful. He could have swore that he had just fallen in love all over again. "Good morning." she said sweetly as she strode over and plopped down beside him on the couch. "Morning." he replied before giving her a chaste kiss.

"London?"

"Yeah?"

"I know that recently there has been some incidents…but I love you and I think we need each other right now. London I'm going to ask you again…Will you marry me?" he asked hesitantly.

"I love you, too. And I think you're right. So I say: Small wedding or big?"

"Whatever you decide…wait! Does that mean? You will?" he exclaimed before pulling her into a tight embrace.

They held each other for what seemed like two seconds but was actually twenty minutes. They held back and London seemed to read Cody's emotions almost instantly. "You're worried about Zack." she stated and he nodded in a reply.

"When he ran away four years ago you told me why you got so upset. Is that why you are now?"

"Yeah…I know it sounds stupid but I always thought that as long as I had my brother I would have someone."

"You will always have him, Cody. He isn't going anywhere. I mean sure he may actually go to war, but I don't think he will die. And besides you will never be alone because you have me."

"Yeah I know I have you now. But I don't want him to make a stupid mistake, just because he and Maddie had a falling out." he said with a thoughtful sigh.

London knew to leave it at that. There was nothing else to say. No matter how much she assured him Zack would be okay, she knew it wouldn't be true. She knew that the odds were that he might not be okay. So she said nothing.

Zack finished the letter with a tear sealing the envelope for good. He hoped for good anyways. He hoped Maddie never had to read that letter. He sighed. The time had come. The crossroads of his fate was clear. One road was stay here, in college, but have to see the love of his life with another man. The other was join the army. Get a little extra money. Clear his mind and not have to see Maddie.

He knew the second road was dangerous, but in reality he found it no more dangerous than the first. If he was to stay, he would die of a broken heart or suicide. He was more emotional than a pregnant woman in their third trimester. He was afraid it would only get worse.

He lay the letter on his desk with a simple heading: Maddie. He sighed again as a tear trickled down his cheek. He wanted to see Cody. He had to see Cody. He grabbed his keys and ran out the door after switching off his lights.

Only moments later he arrived at the apartment building that was so familiar to him. He ran all the way up to London's apartment, only glancing at Maddie's door a moment before he stepped in. He hadn't knocked, and when he walked in he saw Cody crying on London's shoulder.

"Cody?" he asked in a whisper.

Cody glanced up from London's shoulder and dried his eyes quickly. He was obviously embarrassed to be seen crying by his brother. "Can we talk?" Zack asked and he nodded. London excused herself and Zack sat down beside Cody.

"I want you to know that I'm leaving, but no matter what I love you, Cody. It wont change that. And I'll be here when you need me. I don't care what it takes, I'll get here." Zack said truthfully. But Cody knew he wouldn't be able to keep that promise.

"Why do you want to run away?"

"I have to, Cody. If I don't then my outcome will be worse than if I get killed in war."

"Do you remember when we were younger and grandpa died? I stayed up crying and you said that no matter what I would always have you. And here you are trying every way in the world to not keep that promise!"

"Cody…I have kept that promise, but you have to face it…we aren't kids anymore. We aren't ever going to be kids anymore. And you have to understand that I cant see Maddie with that guy I saw coming out of her place last night. You wouldn't want to see London with someone else." tears starting to form in his eyes.

"I would have never let London go to begin with." he replied truthfully.

"I was stupid…but she betrayed my trust." he retorted.

"I love you Zack."

"I love you too, bro." he said pulling Cody into a hug.

He got up to leave but turned at the door with a smirk. "And congrats on you and London getting engaged. Tell her I cant wait to see her in her wedding gown. But, Cody….make sure she wears white and it's for real." he laughed before exiting.

Now was the time. It was time for him to go sign up for the army. He was telling Cody he was leaving, but he knew it wasn't going to be the last time he'd see him before he actually left. He just had to have that much needed talk with him. Now he knew. Now he knew why Cody got so upset. Zack, himself had never forgotten the promise, but always thought Cody had. He didn't know how much it actually meant to him.

Meanwhile in Maddie's apartment, Maddie and the tall brown haired man from earlier were sitting at the table. "Thanks again for helping me, Maddie." the man said over his stacks of papers. "No problem, but next time Roger, don't volunteer if you don't have time." she said with a slight smile.

She was still thinking about Zack. She couldn't believe that he thought her and Roger were something. She was only helping him with his work on the rain forest project, since he barely had time with his wife going on a business trip and leaving their three children with him.

She sighed. She figured she could always just straighten it up later. She was still having trouble with plans to get him to stay, even though, she figured he'd decide not to go on his own.

**(A/N) Alright next chapter is the last one. I decided I'm just going to post both endings, unless someone wants to look at them both before and tell me which is better. If someone wants to do that then you can PM me and I'll probably post the ending you tell me is better. One is going to be sad, but you'll find out what is in the letter. The other will be semi happy, but it'll still probaby make some people cry lol. **

**Yes I said there wasnt going to be a Maddie in this one, but I decided there was going to be, just to clear up who the dude is before the last chapter. Since I wont be able to write a lot due to my friken schedule. I mean guys I get up at 3 and do a 3 mile jog before I have to shower and then get ready for my lessons with my tutor (Which last most of the day and then the chick assigns me more work to do when she's gone). Not to mention trying to duck out from my sister every two seconds cause she's mad at me. AGAIN.**

**Well Thank you all for your reviews and I really appreciate them, so please review some more and again if anyone thinks I should just post one ending and wants to read both and wants to tell the best one PM me about it! Well thanks guys and girls!**

**Oh and "On A Cruise" I will try to update that this week if not, then next weekend. Thanks people! REVIEW!**


	10. Dreams of Reality

Maddie told Roger good-bye as he left her apartment and only a second later London was at the door. "Cody just told me your dating a new guy!" London yelled as she threw the door open. "London, chill! I'm not dating a new guy! Zack jumped to conclusions….I still love him." she replied.

London sighed. "Maddie, why don't you tell him everything."

"London, I cant. He acts so immature sometimes. I'm sure he thinks its all about him. He doesn't understand that it's a very emotional thing for me, too." she explained.

"Well he's leaving soon unless you tell him something."

"I'll believe that when I actually see him leaving. London, this is Zack! He isn't going to go to war!"

"Well I hope you're right. But I've got some news about me and Cody…"

---------------------------------------

Zack entered into his dorm room. What he needed to do was done. He was leaving in a week. Possibly forever. He left the note he wrote for Maddie with his will. Yes, he had a will. He had for an entire year now. He sighed as he plopped down on his twin size bed.

He drifted off into a slumber only moments later. Probably due to his lack of sleep the previous night. This dream was even more frightening. It was the after math of his death.

_It was a cloudy day, metaphorically and literally. About thirty people huddled around in a circle in a field. It was a field, but not only a field. It was a cemetery. And a casket was being slowly lowered into the ground. _

_People stood all around him, but they were all blurry figures. Every now and again he could hear sniffles or the muffled sounds of peoples cries. He looked to the center and saw some of the blurry figures throwing roses into the hole._

_They came back to join the huddle once again and stood next to him, before he felt a throbbing pain in his head. "Ah!" he screamed, but no voice sounded. It was then when something happened._

_Some of the faces became clear, but most were still blurry. The faces he saw the clearest were London, his mother, and…Maddie. Each held a look of pure anguish. He only wondered where Cody was. He shook out his thoughts, figuring he was still one of the blurry figures. _

_As he looked around him, at his family, he thought they all held the same expressions of terror, sadness, and anguish, until he saw Maddie fall to her knees._

_Carey tried to help her up, but it didn't seem to work. Maddie let out a terrible wail as tears began to seep down her cheeks. "Zack!" he heard through her muffled sighs. That was when he realized he was in Cody's body. He was seeing all of this from Cody._

_He was so absorbed in looking at Maddie's pleas and cries for him to come back that he didn't notice everyone was gone, with the exception of he, Maddie, Carey, and London._

_The scene abruptly shifted and he felt himself being lifted by the back of his stomach, much like a ride on a terribly fast roller coaster. It made him feel sick, until he found himself standing still in an office that was so very familiar._

_It was his lawyer's office. There were only clear faces now. Maddie, who was sitting at the far side of the office on his loveseat, with tear stained cheeks and red, puffy eyes. London, who was standing beside him with an arm looped through his arms, and Carey who was sitting in front of the Lawyer's desk in the center of the room._

_Just then Mr. Blinkston, Zack's lawyer came in with a sympathetic look and a folder. "I truly am sorry for your loss." he said to everyone before opening the folder. "Let's get this over with." Zack spoke out of his will. He then realized it must have been Cody that said it._

"_Very well, Mr. Martin." Mr. Blinkston sighed. He sat at his desk in front of Carey and opened the folder again. "Carey and Cody Martin. Zack left his personals and he kept updated letters every year. I was instructed to throw the old letters away and when he happened to pass to give you the updated one. This is his latest letter to each of you. It was written just before he left." he said with a tear forcing its way out of the corner of his left eye. He cleared his throat loudly, choking back the need to cry, as he handed them their papers._

"_Madeline Fitzpatrick, Zack has also left you a letter. He wrote it just before he left also. It's actually newer than Carey and Cody's." he said handing her the paper. "Unfortunately he was young and had little else to leave behind, he wanted me to tell you if he happened to pass at such a stage he was sorry for never being able to provide you all with riches after his passing." he said truthfully before exiting._

_Zack had never thought he would hear his will being given out, but he was happy with how Mr. Blinkston handled it. Zack's letter to his mom and Cody was nothing special. They just said he loved them and told of random every day things he had done the day he wrote the letter, just so they'd remember the way he was._

_He was sorry he couldn't leave anything for London. He had nothing else. He just hoped she knew that he loved her as the great friend she was. Now Maddie's letter…that was special, and it came right from the heart. He watched her from Cody's body as she undid the envelope and began to read the letter silently. Zack could recite every word he had written in that letter and recall every feeling he had when he wrote it._

_Dear Maddie,_

_It's strange writing this letter. Very strange. I've never written a letter that's actually meant anything before. When I have something to say it's usually in poems or songs, but not this time. I needed to leave you with something other than memories in case I died._

_If you are reading this letter then something terrible must have happened; something that caused me to never see you again, to tell you all of this in person. If you are reading this then I was an idiot. I left and got myself killed. If you are reading this then I want you to know I love you._

_I'm not twelve any more, even though I acted like it this morning. I saw another guy and flipped out, without even hearing your reasons. I know you need love. So I am sorry that I was waiting around on you to come back to me. Because I should have came back to you. I hope you have found love in this guy and I hope he treats you the way you should be treated._

_Maddie, you are the reason I survived for as long as I did. Don't blame yourself for my death like you probably are. I went to war because I wanted to. I went because I had to._

_I want you to know that I really do love you, Maddie. Not in a twelve year old kids kind of way, even though I believe, even now, that I loved you back then too. I mean in a 'I want to marry you' sort of way. But that isn't going to happen now. No, I'm not trying to make you cry…I just want you to know that I really do love you and I want you to know how much._

_I should probably be using past tense with this letter, but alas that isn't to be. Because I know that I loved you back then, I love you while I write this letter, and I will love you after death._

_I was an idiot to have let you go. It just hurt me that you would share that with Owen, of all people, but be too scared to share it with me. Me. The one who has loved you since I first met you, and who has tried to deserve you every day since._

_I don't know why you didn't want to share that with me, but now I believe that you had a reason. Only because I love you and know you and I realize that you would never try to lead me on or to hurt me. Maddie, I only wished now that things would have turned out differently. Because as you read this letter I am no longer here. And for that, Maddie, I am so sorry._

_With all the love I can devise,_

_Zack_

_He noticed she finished the letter. She had tears streaming down her face again. "I love you too…" she muffled before she broke down. He ran over to help her sobbing form up before he felt another jolt behind his stomach, but this time the scene didn't change, this time he…_

Zack jumped up from his dream. "She loves me!….Still!" he yelled before running out the door.

---------------------------------------

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Maddie squealed as she brought London into a hug.

"Me too! Yay me!" she clapped. Some things never change, Maddie thought with a slight smile.

------------------------------------

Cody stepped out of the shower after hearing the phone ring and ran to the phone. "Hello?…Zack?….You're what!…Dude that is so cool! …Alright, bye!" Cody said excitedly. He just hoped that he could help him. He ran to London's dresser and pulled out a drawer reserved for his clothes only and began to dress.

He ran out into the hall only minutes later, his hair still dripping wet. He ran to Maddie's door and knocked. Only seconds later London jerked him in with a grin. "C'mon we're looking at wedding stuff!" she squealed.

"Aw, man!" Cody yelled, disappointedly. Zack better get here quickly, he thought to himself. "London, are you sure you wan to marry someone who cant even dry themselves off after taking a shower. Not to mention someone who wears a skirt." she said with mirth, pointing at Cody's pants, but he realized he wasn't wearing pants.

"London! I thought you reserved that drawer from me only!" he yelled, embarrassed.

"Hey don't look at me…don't you look at what you throw on before you go out." she retorted.

"Yeah but I was in a hurry!"

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"Uh-oh…" he realized his mistake. Now he'd have to tell London.

He whispered into her ear, and laughed as her eyes grew wide. "No way!" she said. Cody could only nod. She squealed. "What?" Maddie asked from her position on the couch. "Nothing!" they yelled in unison.

-------------------------------------

Zack found himself in the apartment building running to Maddie's door. He had it planned perfectly…well, sort of. He hadn't really planned on what he was going to say or how he was going to say it, he just knew what had to be done.

He almost knocked, but decided against it when he realized that would have been really awkward. He ran into London's apartment and grabbed a guitar from her closet. He knew she had been learning, and he was the only one who did. He hurried with the guitar to the window and climbed out carefully.

He used the fire escape to make it to Maddie's window. He saw Cody hitting himself with a large clipboard, with the title "Wedding Table Cloths," and all he could do was laugh. He then spotted London, who spotted him in return. She gave him a confused look and mouthed the words, "What are you doing?" and he mouthed back the only words that could describe it, "I don't know."

She nodded before calling Maddie. Zack hit himself in the head with the palm of his hand. "Oi!" he yelled. Then she saw him.

----------------------------------

She saw him standing there with a look of pure nervousness, and her heart stopped and her breathing hitched. That was when he began playing.

My hopes…My dreams

Are nothing

Without you

To share them with

Got to hope

Got to dream

But you'll find none with me!

Cause your gone

Now my whole world is lost

My dreams are blank

My hopes are the same

So what am I to do?

I cant stand to hear your name

Cause every time I do

I know that I lost you

Cant dream

Cant hope

Cause your not here

So I'll grab another beer

Drink fast

My life wont last

Cause your not here

Not with me

I just want to be the way we used to be

I've got to hope

I've got to dream

So please come back to me!

I need to share it with you

And tell you I love you

And without you…I don't know what to do

So come back to me

And we'll let it be!

The way it was

When it was just us!

I've got to dream

Without you it seems

Hopeless

So come back to me

Let me dream

Let me hope

I'm so tired of mope-ing

I thought I'd say

While I see you to day

I love you

I dream of you

I hope for you….

He finished his song and Maddie's eyes were full of tears. He climbed in the window and did something that she found utterly unexpected. He got down on one knee, grabbed her hand gently, and asked something that Maddie had lost all hope for him to ask. "Will you marry me?"

She felt tears stream down her face and all she could do was nod. He pulled out a ring. A ring he had been holding for a long time. A ring he had gotten when he was only 18 years old. A ring he thought he would have never used this early. But he couldn't wait to be engaged to Maddie.

He slipped it on her finger and it glided on with ease. He smiled to himself, doing a victory dance in his head that he had gotten the right size. "I love you Maddie." he said finally. And it felt so good to him. He finally said it after what seemed like a lifetime of fighting. "I love you, too." she replied.

Just then there was an understanding that there was no her and Roger. Everything else was already forgotten as they embraced tightly. They pulled away but only to lean into the most mind blowing kiss they had ever experienced.

Zack ran his tongue over her bottom lip, begging for entrance, both metaphorically and literally. She complied in the same since as their tongues intertwined. Maddie sighed pleasurably as Zack pulled his arms around her waist and brought her closer.

London and Cody were watching with wide grins, and Maddie and Zack finally sensed that they were there. "What is it like a tradition with you two and having to watch us. Get out!" Zack yelled playfully before continued kissing his new fiancé.

Cody laughed and guided London out of Maddie's apartment. "Everything is going to be alright now isn't it?" London said and all Cody could do was nod. There was no Army. There was no Roger in the picture, well at least not in a way that mattered. And there was definitely no more Owen to bring any more havoc.

Even though Moseby was gone, he knew that everything really was going to be alright now. Maybe not perfect and sure as hell not happily ever after, but he knew that everything was going to be alright.

Zack knew the same thing as he kissed his new fiancé. Everything was going to be alright. No matter what obstacles were in front of them, they would face it together. All four of them. Two couples. Two brothers and two best friends. As long as it was all of them, nothing else mattered.

Zack loved his brother, his friend London, and his fiancé, and as long as there was love…everything was alright. Not happily ever after. Just because life wasn't a fairy tale, but it sure as hell could have happy endings, at least for a while. Because with love there is no ending. Happy or sad. It's just love. Happiness a lot of the time, but heartache, jealousy, and down right anger others.

No matter how many bad times, the good would always bring them out on top. No matter what. Because they had love. And that was enough.

The End

**Thanks guys and girls of course, lol cant forget to say girls cause most of you probably are lol. Well I hope you liked the ending. I was going to write two endings and let someone read them both but I decided it would be quicker for me to just write one ending with a mixture of the two. It had a happy ending though. I was totally ganna let you read the letter (because it would be really happening instead of just a dream) in the sad one and in the happy one you werent going to get to see the letter, but I figured that this way you'd get to see what was in the letter AND have a happy ending. Well I really hoped you guys liked it! Please tell me what you thought of this story. I am getting so many hits on this story and not nearly the right amount of reviews.**

**But I really want to thank you all who reviewed. You anon. reviewers, thanks soooo much! And to you who are signed in, I can reply and tell you thanks.**

**This wouldnt have kept going if you guys hadnt reviewed so thank you guys. You guys have helped me improve my writing by reviewing and making me continue, therefore giving me practice.**

**"On a Cruise" will be updated tomorrow or late tonight. Also check my profile for other upcoming stories. I think I have like three others coming SOON! On my profile it has summaries, and if any of you are interested in them you can PM me and tell me which one to post first, because I've already started writing them all and have written a few chapters in each.**

**REVIEW! please!**

**Thanks a lot!**

**H.P.**


End file.
